Go Away
by Yia
Summary: What happens when Ichigo doesn't answer her phone and is all depress?


Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Again, it was one of those days. She just knew it wasn't right to go out today. She was glad, her parents and her brother weren't there. They had gone somewhere, for a couple of days or weeks she couldn't remember nor did she care. She just wanted to stay in her bed without moving.

She thought about Masaya. She had liked him for some time. Now having something with him wasn't an option anymore. Who would want to be with a girl that had cat ears, claws and a tail?

Her cellphone rang another time. She knew it was the girls, probably another mission but she wasn't going to answer. They were right, she wasn't the right leader. She had decided to quit. Any of them could take her position. She hadn't made any mistakes for a while now but she wasn't willing to wait until she makes one.

Her body started trembling. It was the only thing that could happen if she was only wearing a short, thin nightgown with nothing below and it had started raining outside but she wouldn't go up to get anything to cover herself. She deserved the cold and the loneliness.

Her phone rang for the fifth time that morning. She wasn't going to answer. Maybe they'll finally get the cue.

Then she heard the bell of her house ringing. It was probably a salesman. Nobody would care for her, to go see her. So she didn't move.

She stood there, letting herself get drawn in her own thoughts when she heard her window being open. It was probably wind pushing against the house. The girl let her body relax against the bed.

Ichigo- she heard a man calling her and she knew that voice perfectly because she had had many dreams with that voice. It couldn't be. She let a painful sob leave her mouth. - Ichigo why didn't you answer your phone or the door.

Go away- she whisper softly trying to scare away her dream. It was always so painful to feel him close and then wake up to see, it wasn't real.

Ichigo are you ok?

Please just… leave- she begged this time sobbing a little harder.

Ichigo what's wrong? - She knew he was closer. His voice sounded concern.

Please stay away. I don't want to wake up and be alone again…

Ichigo talk to me - He couldn't understand what was wrong with her.

The real Shirogane would never care for me…- she started crying, like this morning when she had woken up from another dream with him. The guy she really wanted to hold her, to whisper sweet love words in her ear, to kiss her… but he would never… she sobbed hard. He was the real reason of all the pain in her heart, why she didn't care for Masaya anymore, why she wanted to leave the mew mew but specially why she was in the condition she was in that precise moment.

Ichigo look at me- he called from the dark.

Just please leave me alone- she cried every time harder. She had always tried to act as if she hated him, so he wouldn't suspect she was head over heels for him.

Ichigo please talk to me- he sat next to her in the bed. She was afraid.

Go away! - She shouted terrify and back up until her back was touching the bed's headboard.

Ichigo I was worried sick! What is wrong? - His masculine voice sounded in her ears. She looked directly at him. He was soaked, his clothes clang to his well-built body making him look more handsome than he already was.

Please I can't take it anymore. Every time it's more painful- he came closer and pulled her to his chest.

I beg you. Tell me what is happening? - He asked her softly.

You are what happened. I'm in love with you and I can never have you! - she shouted with pain in her voice.

Who told you that? - He pulled her chin up carefully and kissed her softly with all the love he had for her. After pulling apart she kept her eyes close, afraid that she would find herself alone when she opens them.

Ichigo look at me please.

Promise me, you'll be here.

I promise- he smiled. She kept her hands tightly against his chest and opened her eyes slowly.

You're here! - She hugged him tight. Then she back away. - Did I just tell you what my real feelings for you are? - he smirked.

Oh my god! - She tried to run but he stopped her.

I love you too- he whisper in her ear before kissing her hungrily. She moaned for him. He ran his hands up and down her sides. They separated for air and that's when she realized he was soaking wet.

You should change or you'll get sick- she pushed him to her bathroom- have a shower. I'll look for something you can wear.

Don't worry about it- he took her hand and pulled her inside the bathroom with him. She turned around when he started undressing.

Why didn't you answer your phone? - he asked before going inside the shower and closing the curtain.

I didn't want to talk with anyone- she sat in the floor.

Why?

I'm quitting the mew mew.

What?- He almost fell.

You heard me- she answered softly looking at her hands. - Nobody cares if I'm in the group or not.

I care! - He jumped out of the shower to stand in front of her. She blushed seeing him completely naked. His abdomen was a six pack, his arms and legs were so strong and his manhood was very big and thick.

Ryou- she stuttered. He was so handsome. Finally she hid her face in her hands. He wasn't face by his state. The blond knelt in front of her and made her look at him straight in the eyes. Then he kissed her. She put her hands around his neck and allowed him to carry her out of the bathroom to put her over her bed. - I love you and I don't want to go on with this if you're not part of it.

I've made too many mistakes and I can't go on with this. Besides what if you realize you don't actually like me? - She was close to crying again. He kissed her with all his love.

That won't ever happen. You are the only one I want in my life- he touched her face softly. She moaned for him. - Do you love me?

I do love you, with all my heart. That's why I'm so a scared- she confessed.

Don't be, I won't let anything break us apart. You have my word beautiful- he kissed her lips and then trailed a path from her neck to the beginning of her breasts. She meowed making him hard but he stopped himself. She had been a wreck of feelings the whole day. He took a towel and pulled her close to her chest. She felt asleep immediately with a smile on her lips.

I love you Shirogane- she whispered in her dreams.

I love you my beautiful Ichigo- he fell asleep smiling soon after.

...

I hope you like it.

I'm not sure if to make a next chapter or leave it like that.

Please review.


End file.
